


Changing Skies

by barbella



Category: Airwolf
Genre: Gen, just an addendum to Darkness of Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbella/pseuds/barbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael spends some time with Hawke while Caitlin is away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I can still feel you in my arms. You were the prettiest cat I've ever had.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+can+still+feel+you+in+my+arms.++You+were+the+prettiest+cat+I%27ve+ever+had.).



The impromptu ceremony had been only a few weeks before. He didn't want her to go, but after what they had been through, he knew that she needed to be with her family.

The ceremony that was to take place at the White House was scheduled in two weeks. He was allowed to bring two guests. He convinced Marella to bring Dominic. While he would be taking over Zeus's position, Marella would be taking over his.

Michael took this opportunity to spend some time to decompress at Hawke's cabin. He needed the rest. He still wasn't sure that the nightmares were over. During his recuperation, he would wake up from nightmares. He would touch Caitlin and all would be right with the world.

Now that he she was gone, he couldn't face being in the house alone with nothing but Pearl. Although the cat was a great companion, she couldn't hold hIm when the nightmares came. The house seemed so empty without Caitlin.

She'd be back in a few days. In the meantime until Airwolf was needed, Michael took Hawke up on his offer.

Hawke offered his bed to Michael, but he refused. Sleeping on the sofa gave him a wonderful view any time of day.

He took advantage of the strength regaining in his legs by walking around the cabin and the surrounding trails.. He left most of his paperwork at the office, preferring to read Jack London, some collections of verse and even an Ian Fleming.

The latter brought smiles to his face. He could see any number of discrepancies between fiction and reality. He especially loved the villain. No wonder Caitlin smiled at him when he picked up Pearl. At least he now know knew who she was referring to. He did not want to waste his time watching the movies. Sometimes the key to being an intelligence agent was to blend in not stand out. No one really understood the endless waiting or inevittabe paperwork. It was dull and frustratingly slow.

Here at Hawke's cabin, The only noises that concerned him were Hawke playing his cello and the eagle flying overhead. There were no dissonant sounds of typewriters, traffic and the hub bub of life.

At least this time he was in jeans and flannel shirts, not his traditional white when he was on duty. It put both Hawke and him at ease.

Michael knew that the white suit put him at an adversarial edge with Hawke. He had grown to appreciate the man. They both were learning how to deal with each other. They were even starting to like each other.

Michael woke early. The nightmare had been its usual fare. This time he didn't yell, he merely moaned. It was loud enough for Hawke's keen ears to pick up.

He walked down the stairs to stand by the couch. Michael stood up. He went toward the door and opened it.

The mist was coming in. An eagle silently soared overhead. They watched together in silence.

When the sun finally rose, they stood together awestruck. Both men were lost in their own silent world.

"My God Hawke... It's absolutely incredible..." Michael said.

 

"For me it's home. And it never ceases to amaze me. Did it take your time in darkness to realize what you were missing?" he asked.

"Hawke I put in 16 hour days. I'm lucky if I see a sunrise or a sunset. Do I know what I'm missing? I miss them because I'm trying to make the world right. I'd like to think I make difference, so that others will see more sunrises or the sunsets." Michael said.

"Violins are playing in the background. You get no sympathy from me. You make time for the important things in life, like sunsets and sunrises." he  
said.

"The best sunset was on the beach with all of you and Caitlin...That was wonderful...  But this? The sense of quiet...is definitely worth the price of admission. I'm tempted to say it was worth the  
nightmare."

"I can see why you live here. Thank you for letting me share it with you for a while." Michael added.

"It's the least I could do Michael. It's God and all his wonder. Watch it as long as you want and remember it. When you're in those hours of the days that you have to work so long, close your eyes and see it. May it you give you the strength to get you through. It's moments like these Michael that matter most. No words are needed. The silence can be heard." he said.

" If you want to see the sunset by the beach feel free to come anytime." Michael said.

"I will. Can I wangle an invitation to dinner when Caitlin gets back?" String said.

"Bring a date if you want. We'd love to have you." Michael said sincerely.

"For now let's see how this sunrise ends." Michael said as he opened the door and stood out on the deck. He wanted to make it last.

"We all make decisions in life. My sacrifices are few compared to others. It just makes me appreciate them all the more. I take my responsibilities seriously. If that means I must give up a few sunrises and sunsets, then so be it. It merely means that I appreciate these opportunities even more. Seeing them can be quite lonely sometimes. The beauty more than makes up for the despair." Michael said.

Hawke nodded in agreement. He was glad the ordeal with Michael was almost finally over. He put a hand on Michael's shoulder. He need not be alone today.

The sun rose and the sky changed numerous colors. It was in stark contrast to the tree line and to the water. Something about this particular sunrise struck a chord with Hawke. There were no words to describe it. 

It needed no words. Merely the companionable friendship that these two men shared.


End file.
